1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device having an illumination device that illuminates an operations unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as laptop personal computers are used in various places because of their portability. These electronic devices are sometime used in dark places such as in a plane flying at night, for example.
For using an electronic device in a plane flying at night, a keyboard for operating the electronic device needs to be illuminated. However, when the light in the plane is off, it is practically difficult to sufficiently illuminate the keyboard by an overhead light. Moreover, use of the overhead light might bother other passengers.
As another solution, light provided by a device installed in a personal computer may be used. Examples of a device installed in a personal computer for providing light include a liquid crystal display and a strobe light (if the computer has a built-in camera equipped with a strobe light) (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-325043).
However, light provided by a liquid crystal display of a common personal computer cannot illuminate the keyboard at a brightness sufficient to operate the keyboard. Especially, when the personal computer is in use, the rotatable section including the liquid crystal display is disposed in an open position at an obtuse angle relative to the stationary section including the keyboard, so that the light provided by the liquid crystal display is hardly incident on the keyboard.
In the case of the personal computer having a camera with a strobe light, the strobe light is designed to work in conjunction with the camera, and therefore only provides flashes. That is, the strobe light cannot continuously illuminate the keyboard.
Some personal computers include operations units having LEDs for indicating operation status, but these LEDs are not bright enough to illuminate the entire operations unit.